Jude and Connor have fun with Wyatt
by kyynew7
Summary: Jude and Connor Rape wyatt.


**Authors note: This is my first fanfiction so please send me your reviews and tell me how i did. Really nervous about my first fanfic**

Stef and Lena took the whole family on vacation and Jude had wanted to stay behind to have some quality time with his boyfriend. Connor had been staying at Jude's house for a few weeks now. His dad had been shooting him dirty looks ever since he walked in on the two boys making out without their shirts on. His immediate reaction had been to take Jude home and then ground Connor. Well that didn't work for them. Later that night Connor had packed a bag and left without so much as a note.

Jude's phone lit up with a text from Connor that read: "Hey, look out your window beautiful." Jude got up to walk over to the window so he could unlock it and let connor in. "What's wrong Connor?" Jude asked carefully seeing that connor had already done so much to hold back the tears of yet another way of being let down by his dad. "Can i take a shower?" Connor asked hoping Jude would offer to join him. Connor still had a shirtless Jude stuck in his head.

 _What if my dad had never walked in? How far would it have really gone?_ Connor thought to himself. He didn't dare say these thoughts out loud for fear that Jude would freak out saying he wasn't ready for that, or that he was too fragile. Connor wouldn't dare even think about pushing him though. Jude had been through some things, and he had seen things that had happened to Callie. He didn't wanna cross the line. _But there's a first time for everything,_ Jude thought to himself.

"Maybe i could join you? If that's okay with you..." Asked Jude longingly. "I would love that. But are you sure you're ready for this Jude? I don't wanna push you." He replied with a hint of awkwardness that seemed to linger through the air between them. "I'm fine, let me worry about myself..." Jude said bitterly. "It's my job as your boyfriend to worry about you, baby." Connor walked toward him slowly undressing himself but only getting his overshirt off before reaching Jude, who was now feeling a bit of hardness as his amazing sexy boyfriend walked toward him literally stripping his clothes off. The feeling of his soft toned abs on his hand as he trailed it down to his V-Line now playing with the little bit of hair he had there. Though it was nothing more than peach fuzz, it was still hot as hell.

 _Oh my god, why is he so hot? Why is he staring at me like that? Maybe i should undress him while he undresses me? Maybe I'm overthinking this,_ Jude thought beginning to panic in lack of knowledge on what to do. I mean sure he had watched gay porn before, but actually doing it? That was completely different. They slowly walked to each other and started undressing each other while heavily making out. It was time. Time for their first time.

As they both stood there shirtless with their pants unbuttoned halfway, they both froze to just stare at each other. "Are you sure?" Connor asked for a final time. "Yes, baby I am." He replied confidently. Sure he had watched enough porn to know the basics of what was going to happen. Connor started to run his lips upon Jude's neck, while working his hand into his half-buttoned jeans. Jude took Connor's hand out of his pants. "Everything okay?" Connor asked surprisingly. "Oh yeah, we just need to get more naked if anything is going to happen." Jude said shockingly

Connor did exactly as Jude asked and started to slowly take his pants all the way off until all was left was his boxers. He liked seeing Connor in this light. It made him feel powerful and that got him off more than anything. They now stared in wonder at each other's nearly naked bodies as both of them saw their cocks starting to rise out of the hole in the front of the boxer shorts they were both wearing. "So, what do you wanna do first?" Jude asked. "I don't know really. Maybe we could try sucking on it before anything else?" Connor replied sheepishly. "Okay that works for me." Jude laughed

* * *

They both sat on the bed next to each other hesitating at the thought of full on anal sex. "Maybe we should watch some porn to get us a little more educated?" Jude questioned. "I mean, maybe that's a good idea. Maybe we could 69 it." Connor suggested. "What is 69?" He asked. "69 is where you both suck each others' dicks at the same time. I saw it in a video once." Connor pointed out. "Okay, let's try that then."

They flipped how they were sitting on the mattress so that their rock hard cocks were pointed toward their faces. Without hesitation Jude took Connor's dick in his hand, and then he shoved it into his mouth without a second thought. Connor did the same. Connor started doing this thing while jacking Jude off where he would suck at the base of the cock, the top of the balls, right on the underside of his throbbing member. It was almost like a weak suction cup, with tongue action. It nearly made him cum instantly. Jude was slobbering on his dick like he was dying of thirst and Connor's dick contained the only water for miles. He used his tongue, and suddenly deep throated right off the bat, and everything was wet and slippery. It was the most amazing sensation either of them had ever felt in their entire lives. They both came with more force than they ever had before and probably ever would in the future. They came so hard that they blacked out momentarily. When they came to they were all tingly. But they still managed to swallow every last drop. It was the first and best experience either of them had ever had before.

* * *

Wyatt had come to officially break up with Callie. Callie had been playing him since day one. He finally got so fed up with it he marched right over to the Foster's house. To his surprise Jude answered the door. "Hey Jude, is Callie home?" He asked not sure he actually wanted the answer. "No, the whole family is out on vacation and won't be home for a week." He answered with a devilish grin that came out of nowhere. "Oh damn, well thanks." As Wyatt turned to leave, Jude grabbed him by the hand unexpectedly. "Why don't you come in for something to drink? It's really hot out here." Jude offered with a more sinister plot in his mind. "Sure. Thanks alot man. It is really hot out there." Wyatt accepted.

Wyatt followed Jude in the house and sat down in the living room on the couch while he waited for Jude with the lemonade. Meanwhile in the kitchen Jude quickly crushed 2 ambien's up and stirred them into Wyatt's drink. He walked into the living room as casually as possible. Almost as if nothing had ever happened. Wyatt being thirsty drank every last drop. "Well i better get going," He said as he began to stand up. He started walking to the door when he became dizzy and started knocking into things. Immediately he knew something wasn't right. "Whattt didd youuu dooo?" His words slurring together like a drunk would sound if it were a friday night. "I just put something in there to help you Wyatt. Don't be afraid. It'll all be okay. I promise." He reassured him as he passed out and hit the ground. He hurried and dragged him to the spare bedroom that was downstairs that was sometimes used for Stef's mom and Lena's parents when they came to visit. Well today it was gonna be used for a sex dungeon. Jude hurried up the stairs to grab his mom's handcuffs from her police uniform. He ran back down to Wyatt. He started removing Wyatt's clothing before cuffing him to the bed, for Jude's sexual pleasure. This was by far the hottest thing that Jude had ever done. He proudly walked to his phone and called Connor from his baseball practice. Jude told him it was an emergency and to hurry as fast as he could, making Connor think the worst.

* * *

Connor burst through the door yelling frantically for Jude until finding him outside the spare bedroom door. "What's going on Jude?" Connor asked out of breath from running home so quickly. "Come and see." Jude said with a creepy smile on his face. Connor followed Jude into the room to see a naked sleeping Wyatt cuffed to the bed. Oh, the ideas that Connor got. Him and Jude could finally explore what it felt like to be inside of someone. Jude had just bought some condoms and some anal lube. It was going to be the best day ever. Jude went and grabbed the blindfold and leg restraints, to properly tie Wyatt down. After putting the blindfold on him it was finally time to play. Connor and Jude took all of their clothes off until all 3 of them were naked. Wyatt shouldn't wake up for a while with that dose of Ambien.

Connor walked over to Wyatt's face and started rubbing his cock up and down the length of his luscious lips until they relaxed enough to stick the tip of his dick in without a problem. To Wyatt it felt like a baby sucking on his thumb. And just like that he began to suck lightly. Jude was watching as he got up and sat next to Wyatt's already spread legs. To see Wyatt like this was so hot it made the boys wanna cum all over each other right then and there. But they would save that for later. Jude started sucking lightly on Wyatt's dick. It was barely alive, but that was changing quickly. Because he acted like he was going to wake up, maybe the Ambien wasn't as strong as Jude thought, but that really didn't matter now. To make it even hotter, Connor took the blindfold off so that when Wyatt woke up he would see who was raping and molesting his body.

Jude was ready. He put the condom on and began to push into Wyatt's tight pink hole. As he pushed in, Wyatt began to wake up. As he began to understand what was going on around him, he started freaking out, "What are you doin' to me? Why are you guys doing this? I'm not even gay! Get out of my asshole Jude! Please stop!" He said as he started moaning and pushing against Jude's rhythm, which was even better feeling because now he was slamming into his sweet spot. Wyatt moaned Jude's name. "Told you that you'd like it." Connor didn't like the fact that this was getting Jude off, and he started to get mad. Connor was getting madder by the second. Finally Connor shut Wyatt up by sticking his 9 inch cock down his throat, until the point where he couldn't breathe and began choking him until his face started turning colors. Wyatt tried to scream providing Connor with vibrations that sent him straight into an orgasm.


End file.
